stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
This is a guide to the episodes of Stoked! and short summaries of them. Season 1 Episodes 1. Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! (Part 1 of 2) The group Reef, Emma and Fin first arrive at Sunset Beach to find out the place was trashed by Lo's party. They then spend the rest of the day cleaning up the hotel... 2. Another Grom Bites The Dust (Part 2 of 2) The group is still cleaning up the place when Lo suddenly gets a job as punishment and is sent to the staff house in desgrace. She then bunks with Fin, and soon Emma... 3. Board and Confused It's Grom Iniation! The seniors (Ripper, Lance, Kelly, Johnny and Ty) torture the groms, if they survive they get to see, The Office, a "Perfect Surf Spot"... 4. Take your Kook To Work Day Emma wants Ty to notice her and Lo soon tells her the only way is to make him jealous. But bringing a kook to the office soon becomes a bad idea... 5. Waves of Cheese Fin takes offence when Reef uses lines from a movie called Breakpoint ''to hit on a girl. Fin then resolves to take revenge on Reef.. 6. The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest When Bummer announces a man named Stanley Stevens is coming to the hotel, he makes the employees work harder than ever. But when they learn they kissed up to the wrong guy it's up to the groms to save the day. 7. Hang 9 After Reef brakes his toe from crashing into a catamaran, he gets the whole week off. Fin then becomes the new replacement surf instructor. But when Bummer tries to make her permanent, it's up to her to prove Reef should still be the instructor. 8. Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High After Reef and Fin get stranded on a "island", they decide to try and survive. Meanwhile Lo gets a vintage surfboard group to the hotel to try and get her dad impressed. But when things go wrong, Emma and Lo have to stop Broseph from doing something he'd regret! 9. Reef And That Evil Totem With no waves at the office, Reef, Johnny and Broseph decide to jump of the waterfall. Reef then finds a tiki, but after he takes it from the office things start to go horribly wrong for him! 10. Charging into the Night After the Sci-Fi convention comes and Bummer overworks them, the groms trick him and Kelly to go on a date with eachother. But when the power goes off they get more than what they bargained for! 11. Strike Three After Lo gives Emma two strikes, she sees Mr. Marvin give Emma a "1" on a guest evaluation for overpricing the foods, though it was Lo's fault. Lo and Fin decide to try and save Emma's butt from getting fired for the second time. Trivia *Episode 6 "The Very (x5) Important Guest" accidentally aired out of production order, as they aired it as ''Ep 4 when it was supposed to be Ep 6. *Teletoon airs these three weeks ahead of Cartoon Network, so many American fans usually go to YouTube to see the new episodes before they air on Cartoon Network.